Botanical classification/cultivar designation: Chrysanthemumxc3x97morifolium cultivar Limit.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemumxc3x97morifolium and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Limitxe2x80x99.
The new Chrysanthemum is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Salinas, Calif. and Alva, Fla. The objective of the breeding program is to create new cut Chrysanthemum cultivars having inflorescences with desirable colors and good form and substance.
The new Chrysanthemum originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in March, 1999, in Salinas, Calif., of a proprietary Chrysanthemumxc3x97morifolium seedling selection identified as code number K590, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary Chrysanthemumxc3x97morifolium seedling selection identified as K596, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent.
The cultivar Limit was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Alva, Fla., in March, 2000. The selection of this plant was based on its desirable inflorescence color and good form and substance.
Asexual reproduction of the new Chrysanthemum by terminal cuttings taken in a controlled environment in Alva, Fla. since June, 2000, has shown that the unique features of this new Chrysanthemum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
Plants of the cultivar Limit have not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, daylength and light intensity, without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Limitxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Limitxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Upright cut Chrysanthemum that is usually grown as a natural spray.
2. Freely flowering habit, about eight inflorescences per flowering stem.
3. Daisy-type inflorescences that are about 6.8 cm in diameter.
4. Attractive white-colored ray florets and light green to bright yellow-colored disc florets.
5. Response time about 55 days.
6. Dark green foliage.
7. Strong peduncles.
8. Excellent postproduction longevity with inflorescences and foliage maintaining good substance and color for about 21 days in an interior environment.
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum can be compared to plants of the female parent selection. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Alva, Fla., plants of the new Chrysanthemum differed from plants of the female parent selection in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum were taller than plants of the female parent selection.
2. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum and the female parent selection differed in ray floret coloration as plants of the female parent selection had yellow-colored ray florets.
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum can be compared to plants of the male parent selection. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Alva, Fla., plants of the new Chrysanthemum differed from plants of the male parent selection in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum had larger inflorescences than plants of the male parent selection.
2. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum and the male parent selection differed in ray floret coloration as plants of the male parent selection had white-colored ray florets that xe2x80x9cpinkedxe2x80x9d especially under low production temperatures.
3. Inflorescences of plants of the new Chrysanthemum did not produce pollen whereas inflorescences of plants of the male parent selection produced a moderate amount of pollen.
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum can also be compared to plants of the Chrysanthemumxc3x97morifolium cultivar Vero, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,399. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Alva, Fla., plants of the new Chrysanthemum differed from plants of the cultivar Vero in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum flowered about two to three days earlier than plants of the cultivar Vero.
2. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum were more uniformly and freely flowering than plants of the cultivar Vero.
3. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum had slightly smaller inflorescences than plants of the cultivar Vero.